1. Field
Embodiments relate to a propeller fan as a kind of an axial-flow fan that forms the flow of air in an axial direction and an air conditioner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a propeller fan is a kind of an axial-flow fan that forms the flow of air in an axial direction by including a cylindrical hub to which a rotation shaft of a driving motor is coupled and a plurality of wings that extend to an outer side of the hub. Such a propeller fan is used in an outdoor unit of an air conditioner and can allow air to forcibly flow.
In this case, the hub formed in the center of the propeller fan receives torque from the rotation shaft of the driving motor and simultaneously stably supports the plurality of wings, thereby providing sufficient stiffness to the plurality of wings even when the propeller fan rotates at a high speed.
However, such a hub should have a comparatively large size so as to support the plurality of wings although it does not contribute to blowing efficiency. Thus, the weight of the propeller fan increases and thus material cost thereof increases.
Thus, a propeller fan in which a hub is omitted and a plurality of wings are successively connected to each other, has also been proposed. However, the propeller fan having no hub requires a high-priced material when the plurality of wings are formed so as to secure structural stiffness of the plurality of wings.